The Monster and The Mizukage
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! The untold story behind one of the most powerful shinobi from Akatsuki: Kisame Hoshigaki. YES, I SHIP KISAMEI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! THANK YOU.


**The Monster and The Mizukage**

One of the Akatsuki's most interesting members was a half-man/half-fish hybrid named Kisame Hoshigaki. Born with the blue skin and fish-like appearance of the Hoshigaki clan, Kisame was ridiculed, criticized and bullied his entire life for being different. As a result, he was shy, fearful, lacked confidence and was prone to crying. It wasn't until he entered the Kiri ninja academy when his life would change.

Upon stepping into the building, all the children moved themselves from the center of the halls to the sides, whispering to each other about the "Monster of Kirigakure." Kisam had a sad expression upon his face for hearing these hurtful things, and simply made his way to class. There, he met the instructor and his classmates.

"Okay, class. Settle down. We have a new student joining us." He turned his head to the door, along with the entire class. Kisame stuttered upon openeing his mouth. "I-I'm K-K-Kisame Hoshigaki." The blue boy said quietly. "Very good. Why don't you take a seat in one of the empty ones here?" The instructor said.

Kisame looked around and saw an empty seat in front of the class. The seat he chose was right next to a young lady with long, dark red hair, fairly creamy skin and bright green eyes. The young girl turned her head to look at the boy who sat next to her.

"Is this your first time at this school?" She asked the boy. "Y-yes. I-it is." He said softly to her. The girl smiled. "Don't let the people here get you down. I think you're special in your own way." She said to him kindly. Kisame turned his head to her. No one aside from his clansmen have ever said anything like that to him before. He smiled to her and introduced himself. The girl replied to him kindly. "I'm Mei terumi." She told him.

As time went on, Kisame and Mei started to bond with each other. They exchanged jokes, ate food, told stories and much more. This eventually led to Kisame falling in love with Mei, and in turn, she reciprocated these feelings back.

Eventually, they were put on a team together with a young man named Zabuza Momichi under the teachings of Yagura, the future Fourth Mizukage and jinchuriki of Isobu, the Three Tails. Zabuza developed a crush on Kisame upon meeting her, which only made things awkward because her heart belonged only to Kisame. This also caused strong tension between Kisame and Zabuza, meaning they would not only share the same dream of becoming Kiri Swordsmen, but also rivals for Mei's affections.

Several years passed, and Zabuza and Kisame achieved their dreams of becoming Kiri Swordsmen. Kisame receieved the blade Samehada from Fuguki Suikazan, which was considered the most powerful blade of all the seven blades. Zabuza received the Kubikiribocho, which was the sharpest blade. The two clashed against each other in rivalry training exercises, and Kisame won more often than Zabuza.

Sometime after Yagura became Mizukage, he was manipulated by Obito Uchiha (AKA Tobi) and soon killed afterwards. Mei, being Yagura's most trusted student, took on the role of Mizukage after her sensei's death. But her teammates suffered a much harsher fate. Zabuza and his adopted son Haku were killed by a kingpin named Gato after encountering Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha.

But Kisame's story was far more interesting. He knew that Tobi was Obito, and he knew about his sensei's death. When Obito offered him a spot in the Akatsuki, Kisame accepted because he was tired of living in a world of cruel lies and ridicule. But before leaving, he met up with an old flame at the then-named Naruto bridge at night-time.

"Kisame, come out. I know you're here." Mei yelled as she leaned on the edge of the bridge's rail. Surprisingly, a spout of water shot out in front of her and out stepped Kisame Hoshigaki, wearing an Akatsuki cload and Samehada on his back, and his Kiri bandanna had a horizontal line scratched through it.

"So, is this really the end?" She asked him. "Of course not. We can still see each other." The blue man told the red-haired woman. "But how? If people find about us, we'll both be killed." She said to him worried. "We can meet up in secret locations. Trust me, we won't get discovered." Kisame approached Mei and put his hand on her cheek. He stared into her beautiful green eyes, which glowed brightly under the moonlight. She put her hands on the large pectorals under his chest, which he grew so nicely. Then the two leaned forward and kissed each other lovingly, both blushing to each other's taste. Then, Kisame pulled away and told her something. "Mei, I want to spend my last day here in Kiri with you." He said, holding her hand. With that said, he took her to an old hut by the sea that he built himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LEMON TIME**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame and Mei were kissing each other deeply, Kisame laying her on the bed. She ran her hands through his hair and removed his bandanna and moved on to his cloak. Kisame took off Mei's sandals and then her kissed her neck as Mei moaned slightly from his surprisingly warm touch. When she was completely naked, she spoke to him through their kiss. "Kisame, I want to make this a night for us to remember." She said to him, smirking. "What do you mean by that?" He asked naively. "I'll get kinky with you, baby." She took off Kisame's leg warmers and his pants and got to work.

Mei licked the head of Kisame's hard, blue cock. "Mmmm, tasty." Then slowly took it into her mouth. Mei made slutty moans as she sucked on Kisame's hard dick, making him groan lightly. She conmtinued to suck on it like a pro, due to being so seductive her entire life. After that, Kisame sat straight on the edge of the bed and Mei got on her knees. She let his cock between her large breasts and gave him a tittyfuck. "Mmm, sweetie. It's so big, that I can do this." Mei took the top half of her partner's dick into her mouth and deepthroated/tittyfucked him simultaneously, causing Kisame to groan loudly. Kisame couldn't take it; he felt ready to explode. Mei stopped and giggled. "You can't be done yet. I didn't give you the main course yet." She said to him, licking her lips.

Mei had Kisame lie down on the back of the bed with his back straight as she grabbed a bottle of lotion from the drawer. She poured some on his cock, then her feet, and gave Kisame a footjob. She licked her lips as she stroked his cock harder with her soles. "Mmm, you pervert. Getting turned on by my feet. You're so kinky." She rubbed his cock vigorously with her feet for several minutes, which caused Kisame to cum on her legs and feet. He watched in enjoyment as Mei licked the cum off her feet and toes.

"What other part of me do you like, baby?" She said to her blue lover. Kisame looked down on her shoulder. She giggled when he looked. "Ooohhh. You're also a waki, huh?" She put her amrs over her head and exposed her beautiful, shaved armpits to him. He started to stroke his hard cock as Mei sniffed her armpits. "Oh God. I stink. I haven't showered in days." She said dirtily. She then licked her armpits as Kisame jacked off much harder. "Mmm, they taste so sour, baby. And they're about to get even more sour." She kept her arms over her head and told Kisame. "Cum, baby, cum." Kisam estood up and came on one of her armpits, then the other. He sat and watched in amusement as Mei licked the cum off of her armpits.

Afterwards, Mei sat on his lap and kissed him lovingly once again, lashing her tongue in his mouth as he blushed and groaned to her. She dipped her pussy down and allowed his cock to enter her, and she moaned loudly and began to bounce on his cock. Kisame groaned louder and put his hands on her ass as she rode him. "Yeah. Spank me, daddy! I've been a bad little girl!" Kisame did what she wanted, and slapped her ass cheeks hard. She yelled out in pleasure and he continued to spank her till her rear was bright red. This pleasure made her cum so hard that she squirted on his cock, making Kisame cum hard into her pussy.

Mei got off his cock and smiled to him. "Now comes the fun part, baby." She got up and squatted over Kisame's crotch who was still lying on his back and solid hard. "Ready?" She told him. Without warning she started to pee all over his big, blue dick, making Kisame feel extreme amounts of pleasure he didn't know he could feel. "Mmm, you love it when I pee on your cock?" She said in a dirty tone, giggling and continued to pee all over it. After she finished, she lied next to him, lookind down at Kisame's piss-soaked cock. "Great. Now I have to piss." He said to Mei. She laughed at him, got on her back and spread her legs. "You know what to do." She said, smirking towards him. Kisame went in front of her and placed his cock in front of her pussy, then he started to piss directly inside her glory hole, occasionally shoving his cock inside and out of her pussy but still pissing into it. "Ooohhh yeah, daddy! I love it when you piss inside me!" She yelled out in extreme ecstacy. Kisame continued to let his golden liquid inside Mei's pussy.

After he finished, Kisame shoved his dick inside her and started to fuck Mei hard and fast in missionary position. mei screamed in pleasure and put her hands on Kisame's back. He kissed her neck as he fucked her, and increased the speed and strength of his thrusts every second. Mei felt so much pleasure than she dug her nails in and scratched Kisame's back, covering it in cuts and bruises. Kisame felt the need to cum again. "I'm cumming!" he yeeled. "Me too!" She screamed. They climaxed together and held each other closely. All that cum and piss mxing inside Mei's pussy felt so fucking good that she squirted some of it out onto Kisame's dick, who made her lick it off of him afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END OF LEMON**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that amazing night, Kisame left Kirigakure to join Akatsuki. There, he performed many missions and captured several jinchuriki and other important ninja. But in his free time, he would meet up with his love, Mei terumi, and the two would have bizarre, kinky sex in very secretive locations scattered across the shinobi world.

After Kisame committed suicide prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei moured his death hard and vowed never to get involved with another man again, since her heart belonged to Kisame no matter what, even in death. When she got caught in the Infinte Tsukuyomi, her ultimate desire was to be married to Kisame Hoshigaki with the 5 Kage and Naruto Uzumaki in attendance.


End file.
